A modern mobile device may have a modem that can support multiple air interface technologies, such as cdma2000 1× and/or EV-DO (both defined by the standards body 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2)); UMTS and/or LTE (both defined by the standards body 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP)), and/or others. Further, many modern modems are configured to receive transmissions at two or more carrier frequencies, whether in the same radio technology or in different radio technologies. Sometimes, it is desirable to receive signals from two different technologies (or carrier frequencies) at the same time (e.g., to enable simultaneous voice and data). Typically, one receive chain is used for each technology/carrier. However, this presents an expense that could be reduced if a single receive chain were enabled to receive multiple such carriers. Additionally, reduction in the number of receive chains could reduce power consumption and extend battery life at the mobile device.